Archery bows typically include a single riser (frame), two limbs, and a pair of pulleys, with at least one pulley having a cam surface to provide a mechanical advantage while “drawing back” and holding the poundage of the compound bow. This is typically what archers call “let off” which aides the archer if there is a situation when there needs to be an extended period of time of holding back the bow. Generally, 85% “let off” is the legal maximum allowed. “Torquing the bow” refers to twisting the bow about the axis of the riser. It is natural for an archer to torque the bow while aiming at a target. Generally located on the bowstring is a “kisser button”. The purpose of the “kisser button” is to add another triangulation point of reference. Triangulation points include: the bow handle, kisser button, string touching tip of nose, looking through the peep sight and placing cable string in the middle of riser, or just having a perfect grip. Adding these methods together can make an archer more accurate. Generally, more triangulation points, equates to better accuracy. Even with all the reference points, the archer can still be inaccurate due to torquing the hand on the bow handle. By torquing the handle, less accuracy will be achieved, and will become exponential the further the target. From a beginner, to a pro, this problem seems to exist.